Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman has made several video game appearances; his first was in 1984 as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He then appeared in 1987's Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as the #1 contender for the WVBA World Title. For the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! from 1994, Mr. Sandman dropped down to the WVBA Major Circuit and became champion. His fighting style is very similar to that of Bald Bull. His signature technique, 'Dreamland Express' ('Midnight Sleeper' in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!), consists of three consecutively thrown uppercuts. He also does it before the bell rings in the first round but that one is four uppercuts. In his first two appearances, Mr. Sandman's fighting style is arguably the most novel in the game. He possesses a vast array of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, and his unpredictability can easily confuse players. Sandman also features outstanding defense. Mr. Sandman was toned down in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! to ensure he's not too difficult to defeat. Mr. Sandman makes his latest appearance in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, where he is the undisputed champion of the WVBA, and is restored back to his quick and powerful self (first seen in the Arcade and NES Punch-Out!!). He is possibly inspired by the Philadelphia-raised Joe Frazier. Mr. Sandman has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. He is voiced in the Wii title by Riley Inge. Appearances ''Punch-Out!!'' (1984) Mr. Sandman's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He fights almost identically as the other boxers, except he's a lot stronger, more accurate and nimble. There's no way to fake him out and get a punch in. Also, when he's knocked down, he can get back up much stronger. The Player will have to wait for an opening and then punch him. He also manages to find unstoppable combinations that the player just have to duck before he can start hitting him. After defeating him, the player becomes the new champion ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Mr. Sandman returned in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Although he was dropped down to #1 in the world circuit with Super Macho Man being the champion, he sports the ability to guard himself whilst stunned and unpredictable punching behavior so it won't be an easy battle. The biggest difference with him is that he can now use 'Dreamland Express' as a strong special attack which involves him doing three uppercuts in a row that are much quicker and stronger than his usual uppercuts. The players' main concerns are negotiating Mr. Sandman's 13 rolling jabs at the first round and obviously, the Dreamland Express. He is one of the few characters in the game that can avoid one of mac's star punches and the only one who can do it while stunned. It's also impossible to throw jabs at him when he's stunned as he will automatically guard his face. He also shares the laugh used by Bald Bull and uses the same body template. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Mr. Sandman was toned down to ensure he's not as challenging as he was in the NES (due to being only the Major Circuit champion) although he still has the ability to guard himself while he's stunned. He's also often regarded as being a lot harder than the previous opponents. When the player knocks Mr. Sandman down twice, the message "Give him full power now, champ!" will be yelled by his cornerman, and he will become much more difficult, with the use of new moves. His Special attack, 'Dreamland Express' had its name changed to 'Midnight Sleeper' in this game but it still works the same way except that it's a little slower this time around. He is a palette swap of Bald Bull . The only time he grins is when he wins a fight. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) As the WVBA World Champion, Mr. Sandman won and KO'd every opponent in the game (besides Donkey Kong), including Super Macho Man, as shown in his Montage. He now sports his own body scheme, has two new overhead punch moves (in addition to his Dreamland Express triple-uppercut combo), and has the ability to fake out Mac before he has to do a punch, usually during his Dreamland Express uppercut combo. Mr. Sandman is restored back to his powerful and nimble self, so he'll be as hard to fight as he was in the Arcade and the NES installments, if not, harder. "Z"s comes out of his face when you punch him. Infinite Combo Trick: During his Dreamland Express, throw a punch before he finishes saying "Dreamland". He'll dodge, then begin using his uppercuts soon. Dodge all three, then counter. This time, he'll be stunned infinitely until you either knock him dead or jab him out of the stun. (This will not work in Title Defense, because he'll counter with a powerful hook) Title Defense Mode Mr. Sandman returns to challenge Mac in Title Defense to get back his belt from Mac. He uses his old attacks and sports a "Wink Uppercut" (which he winks at either side of his face to warn if the uppercut is going to be left or right; these uppercuts are likely to hurt Mac if he dodges at the wrong direction), and sports a rage attack that causes him to throw nothing but uppercuts when he's knocked down twice. He has a new haircut and his clothes have a different color from before. In the montage before the fight, Mr. Sandman saw a picture of Little Mac and started getting worked up, bent on revenge. This caused him to knock an entire building down leaving a huge pile of just ruins. His Title Defense self appears to share some designs with "Iron" Mike Tyson, including some of Mike's punches from the original NES game. The player needs to be really careful not to get hit too much as some of Mr. Sandman's punches do more damage. Instant Knockdown trick: You need to get a 3-Star Uppercut right on his chin when he taunts you with "Boo". He usually will do this during the Dreamland Express, or to psyche you out. If you see his shoulders hunch, try for the punch and you'll instantly send him to Dreamland for a very good time. Another way is to throw a punch as he finishes saying "Dreamland" then throw a star punch. The timing is tricky but easy to get used to. (Best to use the right hand star punch, because sometimes, he WILL start using uppercuts after saying "Dreamland" but you will counter him and knock him down) Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight and evade every Dreamland Express (3-Uppercut Combo). # Find 7 different ways to earn Stars. # Win the fight without dodging, ducking, or blocking a punch! Title Defense: # TKO Mr. Sandman in Round 1! # Come back from almost being TKO'd or KO'd and defeat Mr. Sandman! # Knock Mr. Sandman down in under 33 seconds!! Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES) * "Bedtime for Little Mac!" * "Hey! Mac Baby... Say Goodnight!" * "I think you're gonna have a nightmare tonight!" * "Welcome to dreamland baby!" Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Had your goodnight kiss? 'Cause I'm about to put you down for the night." (first match) * "I hate holding back. This time I won't hesitate to use all my power on you." (rematch) * "Ready for your nap now? I demand a rematch!" (endgame) * "Goodnight!" (Victory) Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Afraid?" (Before Dreamland Express combo in contender) * "Stand still!" (Before right delayed overhand) * "Night, night!" (Before left delayed jab) * "You want some more?!" (when Mac gets up from the canvas) * "Tell your face, to leave my fists alone!" (during intermission) * "This title's mine, Mac, you ain't never gonna take it!" (during intermission) * "I hate nightmares, not a rematch." (endgame) * "Hey, Mac Baby. Brush your teeth, it's bedtime!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "It's way past your bedtime, Mac baby!" (Title Defense Intermission) * "I'm gonna eat you... for bedtime snack! Mmmm..." (Title Defense Intermission) * "BOO!" (When attempting to fake the player out before his Dreamland Express, or as a taunt) * "Dreamland!" (Before Dreamland Express combo in Title Defense) * "What the?! You gotta be KIDDING with me!!!" (Before the player fights Mr. Sandman in Title Defense mode) * "My turn!" (Title Defense if Mr. Sandman has to counter with a hook, what hand Mr. Sandman uses depends on what hand Mac used to test Mr. Sandman during his Dreamland Express charge-up) * "Bedtime!!!" (After Mr. Sandman floors Mac, Mr. Sandman will snore during the beginning of the Referee's countdown) Trivia * Intriguingly, in all of his 2D appearances, he has had the same body type as Bald Bull. * Mr. Sandman, along with Bald Bull and Super Macho Man, have been featured as an opponent in more Punch-Out!! games than any other character. That's every game except for the arcade Super Punch-Out!!. *In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, if you lose your title against Mr. Sandman in Title Defense (not Exhibition mode), his cutscene before the match will be the same one that you saw in Contender (to be more clear upon this, he walks slowly toward Little Mac with thundering footsteps, just like in Contender). * Mr. Sandman's behaviour, particularly in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, is based on another character also named Mr. Sandman, who would spread his magical sand on children to bring them good dreams. In this case, Mr. Sandman in Punch-Out would throw punches (spread his sand) to send his opponents (the children) to their eventual defeat (good dreams). * Many players have jokingly stated that Mr. Sandman is affliated to Dreamland due to his signature move being called Dreamland Express. * Both Mr. Sandman and Doc Louis share the same voice actor, Riley Inge. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters